Jin Garyeong's mother
This yet unnamed character is the former Lady of the Baekma Valley and the mother of Jin Garyeong. She also once held the title of White Jade Martial Empress (백옥무제, Baeg-ogmuje) but it had been inherited by her daughter by the current time.Chapter 101 Her father is one of the legendary Twelve Supreme Masters of the old murim, Goo Hwi. Appearance & Personality She is a beautiful woman with youthful features that belie her true age. She has ornately styled long black hair, pale brown eyes like her daughter, full red lips and an ample bosom. She appears to have a dominating personality, able to put reason before emotion when and where necessary. Image Gallery History In the past, she led the Baekma Valley and achieved great renown. Their power and influence were so overwhelming that even the great factions had to tread lightly. In addition, she saved Yang Jeonghak's life and recruited him after the fall of the Heavenly Destruction Sect.Chapter 33 Plot The Baekma Valley After Gang Ryong's rampage in the Baekma Valley, Yang Jeonghak reveals to Jin Garyeong that he had intentionally caused Ryong to attack the Baekma Valley under the orders of her mother because she was unhappy with the Valley's current state of affairs, noting that it needed a culling. Mak Sapyeong Having frustratedly chased after Mak Sapyeong, he contently revealed his "present" to Jin Garyeong: her mother, infected by his Gu worms! Seeing her daughter, she tried to retain control of her body causing the Gu inhabiting her body to prepare to self-destruct and her nose to begin dripping blood. With Sapyeong vocally explaining what would happen if she tried to resist his 'order', she told her daughter it had all resulted for her desire to regain the strength of her youth before relinquishing control and attacking Garyeong. With her daughter merely defending her attacks, she warned Garyeong that indecision would get her killed. They continued fighting until Garyeong paralysed her with a double palmstrike. With the Gu reasoning that she was about to die, Garyeong looked at her frantically until Gha Woobok arrived and removed the Gu from her body using the Life Drain Technique. Quickly transplanting the soon-to-detonate worms into a nearby tree, they looked on in shock as the Gu worms deactivated. She was later seen being treated for her injuries with Garyeong and Woobok watching over her. She soon recovered much to Garyeong's relief. At some point later, she departed from the Baekma Valley again, thanking Dang Gan for taking care of her tomboyish daughter. Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect She was later seen receiving treatment in the Sage Forest. After the local physician stabilized her condition, she waited for further treatment from Gongson Seung who was noted to be on the way there. Her father Goo Hwi suggested that she live there with him and she replied that she will think about it. Powers & Abilities Jin Garyeong's mother martial arts (1).png|Wielding her blades Jin Garyeong's mother martial arts (2).png Jin Garyeong's mother martial arts (3).png Jin Garyeong's mother martial arts (4).png|Her wire bound blade Jin Garyeong's mother martial arts (5).png Jin Garyeong's mother martial arts (6).png Jin Garyeong's mother martial arts (7).png As the former Martial Empress of the murim, Garyeong's mother boasts incredibly fearsome power, being able to seriously pressure her daughter in battle despite her implied waning strength;Chapter 104 their fight was likened to two dragons fighting by Mak Sapyeong. Weapons She skilfully wields bladed weapons and can launch devastating slash attacks. The blade she wields in her left hand is also bound to a wire, allowing her to retrieve it after being thrown. Quotes *(To Jin Garyeong while infected by the Gu) "Everything... was caused by my foolish, greedy desire to regain the strength of my youth... ...so, don't think of me as your mother. Right now, I'm only an '''enemy' who is after your life!''" Notes & Trivia *She and Goo Hwi are not blood-related since she is his foster daughter.Chapter 120 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gosu (The Master)